The Lost Girls
by Rock The Rain
Summary: Two girls from the "real world" get transported into the wonderful movie, The Lost Boys! Yes, It's been done, but have you actually read one that's actually readable? *cough* R
1. Prologue

"Say 'lo to the night! Lost in the Shadows! Say 'lo the the night! Lost in the lone-------"

"Riley, shut up! If I have to hear you sing that song one more time, I swear I'll—"

"Ok, Ok…Jeez. Excuse me for asserting my rights as an American! It's called freedom of speech, Y'know…maybe you should look it up."

"I know what it is! But there has got to be a law against someone who sings the Lost Boys soundtrack as much as you do."

The girl called Riley grinned sheepishly. "I can't help it, ok? It's just so awesome."

"Besides, Sarah, don't be such a hypocrite. You love that movie as much as I do."

Sarah scoffed. "I don't think anyone loves The Lost Boys as much as you, you sick freak." They both grinned at this. It was true. Riley was obsessed with that movie.

"Meh, I'll try to refrain myself from randomly bursting into song from now on, okay?"

"Liar."

"Lies!"

Sarah stared at Riley for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Riley soon followed.

Once they sobered up, Sarah commented:

"It's times like these that remind me why I chose you for my best friend."

"Ooh, is it because of my dazzling smile and sparkling personality?" Riley grinned, flicking her long, wavy, golden-brown hair over her shoulder.

"No. It's because you're absolutely insane. It makes me feel like the sane one."

"Oh, well, I was close."

The moment that was said, the teacher walked in. They had been waiting for class to start, since the two had first period together.

"Ms. Anderson! I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to please go to your seat. This isn't the time to socialize", the teacher, Mrs. Bradford, the English teacher demanded. She was a plump woman in her early 60's with wired-rimmed glasses and thin graying hair.

"Aw, c'mon, Mrs. B…I'm not hurting nobody!" Riley exclaimed, doing her best to not use proper English, which was one of Mrs. Bradford's pet peeves. That and having someone call her "Mrs. B". Riley has a special talent of figuring out what make people tick.

"Are you defying me, Ms. Anderson?! If so, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go to the principal's office."

"I just stated a simple fact, teach. God, does nobody read the constitution 'round here?! It's my right as an American to speak my mind. Right, Sarah?" Riley winked in Sarah's direction, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"Enough, Ms. Anderson! You've done nothing but disrupt my class since school started again six weeks ago! I'm fed up with you, now go see the principal, before I decide to suspend you from my class."

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving. Don't miss me too much." She grinned and strolled out the door, to the one place in school she's been to more than her actual classes.

Sarah sighed. It's been this way the whole time she's known Riley. Always the troublemaker.

Like the first time they met, In Kindergarten. Riley had stolen all the finger-paints during snack time and snuck them into Holly Bishops---the girl with the expensive Barbie outfit and long blonde pigtails---cubbie. Sarah had seen the whole thing while hiding behind the unsuspecting teacher's legs, and admired the younger girl's spunk, so to speak. She never liked Holly. She always acted like she was better than everyone else.

Unfortunately, Holly's father was a well-respected member of the school board, so Holly got off free, blaming it on Sarah, who was still standing behind the teacher, too shy to speak.

And Riley got angry…really angry.

'_She's lying! Sarah didn't do it!" Riley screamed angrily, stamping her tiny feet._

_The teacher sighed, obviously exhausted from teaching little kids all day. _

"_Then who did, Riley?" She asked, trying to sound patient and kind, but failing miserably. _

_Riley noticed and sighed dramatically._

"_I did! And I'd do it again, too!"_

"_Now, why would you do something like that?" Mrs. Teacher asked, shocked at how bluntly the truth came out._

"_I dunno…."_

"_I do!" Holly chimed in. "It's because my daddy makes more money than hers does, and she's jealous!"_

Even though it was all those years ago, I still remember the look of pure anger on Riley's little face.

So, Riley, being Riley, stepped right up to Holly, and slapped her clear across the face before the teacher could react.

She got sent home early, and came back to school the next day, quieter than usual.

Now, Sarah hadn't talked to Riley before, but knew of her well enough to know this was not normal.

So, she went over to where Riley sat by herself, playing with blocks, and smiled.

"Wanna be friends?"

And they have been ever since.

It was now the beginning of Junior year. Riley 15 years old and Sarah 16. Sarah smiled faintly.

'So much time has passed since then, yet not much has changed.'

_Oh, but It will Sarah. It really will._

**A/N: So? Whatcha guys think? :D This was just an intro chapter… Just introducing the characters a little. I'll get to the actual Lost Boys part soon, I promise. xD Please, review!**


	2. Broken Lives

***Riley's POV***

Humming the Gremlins theme as I walked briskly to the principal's office, I grinned at the late students and teachers glaring at me, which in turn caused them to nervously look down and walk away quickly.

Huh. Damn school. It's like everyone's PMSing 24/7. I firmly believe it's the food they serve here, that's why I don't let Sarah eat any. I shudder dramatically. That's what going off campus is for.

I don't eat it either, but that's a different story. I just don't like going into the cafeteria because I hate the people in this school. In this whole town, actually.

Sarah's my only friend in this place, and I love her for it. But she just doesn't understand. Every day I want to die, or runaway, anything. Yet I cover it up with mindless jokes and endless smiles. I have to stay strong for her. If I cry, then it will leave me weaker than I already am. One day, I'm going to get out of here, dragging her with me one way or the other. Though, I probably won't have to do much dragging. I know she'd go with me if I asked; she hates it here almost as much as I do, even though she doesn't truly understand my need to get away from this hell hole.

Though, she does know about what I have to go through every day, ever since the day we first became friends….

I bite back tears, clenching my fists, and abruptly stop humming. But the smile still stays. It always will, until the day comes where I am truly free from this place.

But, until I can be truly happy, I'll continue smiling. Just like I always do. Only, when I'm out of here…maybe, I'll actually mean it.

***Sarah's POV***

_Bring Bring Bring_

Yawning, I slowly gather up my books and shove them into my backpack. It's finally the end of the day.

Sadly, I only have first period with Riley, and I had a club meeting at lunch. Which Riley had no interest in signing up for. This is fine with me, because I get to get lunch at school on club days. I like the food here, but for some reason, Riley throws a fit when I mention getting food from the cafeteria.

But, hey, that's Riley. She's crazy like that.

Dragging my feet to the front of the school, I wait in the corner for Riley to show. We always meet in the front, and walk together, since our houses are only a few blocks apart.

Closing my eyes, I sighed deeply. It had been a long day.

"Hey, freak, where's your little criminal girlfriend at?"

Oh, god. Please don't tell me who I think it is. I open my eyes to see none other than Holly Bishops, surrounded by her other snobby clone-like friends.

Just as I was about to reply and defend myself—and Riley—a voice interrupted.

"Right here, now, stop ogling my woman!"

Turning my head, I catch a glimpse of a brown haired, green-eyed girl, about 5'4.

Wait a minute… Speak of the devil. It's Riley. Should have guessed.

Suppressing a groan, and rolling my eyes, I decide it's best to remain silent.

"Oh, so you admit it then. You are a lesbian. Figures. Freaks like you always try to get attention." Holly smirked, well, tried to, and flipped back her straightened platinum blond dyed hair.

"Naw, babes. I'm too much for anyone to handle. Though, I'd be willing to settle down a bit for you."

Riley's ever-present smile widened and she wiggled her eyebrows in an outrageous show of flirtation.

Holly's plastic features turned sour, and tried to give the girl a death stare, but failed miserably.

"I don't have time for you two losers, I actually have a life." And with that, Holly turned around and walked away, her clones following. But not before Riley got the last word:

"Gasp! Really?!?! Did you get yours at Wal-Mart, too?"

Even though she may be unbelievably strange, I admire Riley for her spirit. She takes everything in stride, and is always happy, no matter how horrible her life is…

Shaking the thought away, I looked at Riley strangely. "You are so weird. That doesn't even make sense."

"Oh, but doesn't it?"She asked, seemingly proud of her latest run-in with the Blond bitch.

"No, no it doesn't."

"Well, not everyone can understand everything I say. It takes a special kind of mind to understand one as complex as mine."

"Yeah, well, maybe for your birthday we'll swing by the mental institution and pick you out a new best friend."

An excited grin stretches across her face as she replies:

"Do you think we could go shopping for lives afterwards?! My old one kind of broke."

**A/N:** Okay, I apologize for all of this dialogue between the girls. Trust me though, this has to happen before the Lost Boys stuff goes down. So bear with me. Just one more chapter, then it will start getting more exciting. I just had to get this one out today, but the next one will be extra long.

**A special thanks to:** **Risi-Chan** Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far. :D


	3. The Last Straw

***Sarah's POV***

"So, what happened in Mr. P's office?" I asked, referring to our Principal, Mr. Peters. Riley and I finally left the school and were walking home, like always.

"Tch, what else? Detention for the week. I swear, I didn't even do anything horrible. People just hate me for some reason." She shook her long hair out of her eyes, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of sadness on her face. Though it was quickly replaced by a small grin as If it were never there.

Huh. It must've been my imagination.

"That's so not true. The people from detention usually like you."

She rolled her eyes. "Naw, they only think I'm cool for the shit I pull. Other than that, they avoid me like everyone else does. Except for you, of course."

"Well, you may be right, but what does it matter? You don't care about what others think anyway?"

Smiling, she replied. "Yeah, true." Is it just me or did it sound a little forced? Naw, impossible. She never let's anything get to her. I must be hallucinating; maybe I shouldn't have eaten that cafeteria food, after all.

Though she doesn't care, I can't imagine what it feels like, being hated and ignored, I mean. I was always the popular one. The cheerleader who everyone loves (and I got made fun of endlessly by Riley, for that one. Still do, even though I quit two years ago.) I have tons of other friends; I'm always wanted.

And I like that. I'm happy with my life. Yet, at the same time, I hate it. My life's planned out for me. My parents, though I know they love me, dictate every little detail of my life. One time, they even forbid me from hanging out with Riley because she was a "bad influence". They eventually changed their minds because they knew I'd hang out with her regardless. Doesn't mean that they don't still hate the idea.

They know where I'm going to college, what I'm going to major in, what electives I take, even what kind of man I'm going to marry! I want to just, runaway sometimes. Maybe I will sometime. I know that I'd fit in wherever I went. Everyone likes me. I'm pretty with my 5'7 frame, dirty blond hair, and blue eyes, smart, funny. Who wouldn't want me?

I just…want the freedom to do what I want. And truthfully, maybe that's why I'm best friends with Riley. I get a little rebellion in my life, without suffering the consequences myself.

"You okay? You're all quiet today." Riley raised an eyebrow, but her expression suddenly turned to one of panic. "You ate the food from the school today, didn't you?!?"

I coughed guiltily, and looked away. "No…" I lied, not very believably, may I add.

And just as I was about to be severely bitched out by Riley, a miracle happened; we stopped at her house.

"Hey, look! It's your house! Hehehe…See you later!!"

With that, I walked away so fast you'd think I'd eaten an energizer bunny on crack.

Oh, god. I'm turning into Riley.

***Riley's POV***

I stared after my friend with a feeling of amusement and fear. Hopefully whatever she ate wears off tomorrow…

Turning towards my house, all feelings of amusement left my body, and instead replaced by fear and sadness.

Sighing, and plastering a look of indifference on my face, I walk through my front door bravely.

Only to be slapped clear across the face as soon as I shut the door.

"You're late." My father snarled in my face, his alcohol-scented breath and saliva getting all over me.

So, I do what I always do. I smile like the smartass I'll always be and say, "Well, I wonder why? I don't know who wouldn't want to come home to you? Besides Mom, of course, but really, that's just one person."

Saying the last words sarcastically, I wait for the next blow to come.

And there it is. He pushed me into the wall next to the door, slamming my head against it.

"You're the reason why she left. You worthless little bitch!"

The amusement from earlier came back, and I laughed heartily. "No, father-dear, the reason she left is because she was a gold-digger. You lost her when you lost your job. It was you who took up the drinking, who traded in your own family for a drink." The amusement left my face and my voice became a sneer. "You're the reason why she left."

"No!", My father roared, kicking me in the stomach, causing me to fall to my knees, gasping.

"I started drinking because of you! You! You were nothing but a nuisance to me, yet I tolerated you for her. But, soon, I need something to numb out the sound of your annoying little voice. It IS your fault."

Still gasping for breath, I laugh again. "Look, I'd love to sit here and play. But I have school tomorrow, so goodnight, daddy."

Standing shakily, I try to walk past him, but he grabs my arm, pulling me back in front of him.

"Oh, I don't think so." He lowered his voice in what he thought was threatening, but in reality just sounded ridiculous.

"Tonight you're going to learn who's in charge around here."

Opening my mouth to reply, I was cut off by him throwing his hand over my mouth, and throwing me to the ground.

I freeze. No…please, no.

My silent pleas don't help, as I feel his hand on the zipper of my jeans, trying to pull them down.

And just as he was about to succeed, something in me snapped.

I started thrashing around, kicking, and scratching where I could, but all that did was piss him off even more, if possible.

Gagging from hysteria and disgust, I still continue to fight.

Until, I realize something. There is an empty vodka bottle to the left of me, and my hand is free….

Oh.

So, naturally, like everyone else would do in this situation, I take the bottle, and smash it over his head.

And he's out like a light bulb.

Pushing him off of me, and standing up shakily, I look around the room.

This was the last straw.

I'm leaving. For good.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said that this would be the last chapter 'till they get to the movie universe, but I lied. There's going to be two more chapters. :/ I'm sorry! But hang in there, this is essential to the story line. You'll see! (If you continue reading this story, anyway. ;) Which I hope you do!)**

**A special thanks to:**

**ThexHushxSound : Thanks so much for the review. :D Glad you like it.**

**ShatteredSister: Lol! Well, I'm the one who created her, so I'd safely say that I'm crazier than the both of you. :D Thanks for the review!**

**Also, thanks to those who put me on their story alerts and such. I'm happy to know that people actually like this story enough to do that. ;) Though, I'd love it if you wrote down your opinions and dropped them by in that nifty little review box. **

***Hint Hint***


	4. Santa Made Me Do It!

***Riley's POV***

I briskly walked out the door, and out to the street. It was raining lightly, and I remembered in the back of my mind that it was supposed to storm today.

Taking a deep breath, I allowed tears to fall down my face.

I never let anyone see me cry, not even Sarah.

How could he? He's been hitting me for years, but never tried to….

I couldn't even think about it, as sobs wracked my entire body. I couldn't even see where I was going.

Screaming into the darkness, I collapse on a curb far away from that god-forsaken house and sit there for what seemed like hours, tears never stopping.

I'm always alone. Sarah doesn't know what I truly feel. And, if she did, I know she would desert me. Just like everyone else. Just like my mother.

I have to stay strong. Or I won't even have Sarah. As lost as I am now, at least Sarah helps get my mind off of things.

She knows of the beatings. Of course she knows. We've been friends since Kindergarten. She's known since the day we met. We were playing with the blocks, when she spotted a nasty bruise on my arm given to me by father the day before. She promised not to tell anyone, and she hasn't. I knew she was impressed by the Holly-fiasco, even when we were little kids, I knew. I'm good at reading people. So, I pretended that nothing ever bothered me, so she'd look up to me even more. And it worked.

Our whole friendship is based on lies. And though I'm grateful to have someone to joke around with, I want something more.

All I want is to be loved, and understood. I want a family. People who are there for me no matter what, who I can actually tell what I'm _really_ feeling without being judged. I want to be protected, for a change.

Just to be loved.

I smile bitterly, and stand up once more, roughly drying my tears with my sleeve of my hoodie.

Apparently, that was too much to ask for.

If I can't be loved, then I'll leave. No one will care. I don't even think Sarah will that much.

But…maybe I can get her to come with me. At least I'd have someone to make useless jokes with the whole time.

Walking faster, I go in the direction of her house, half-hoping that she'll say no. I'd want nothing more than to go alone, but, y'know. Safety in numbers. Yeah, it might be using her a little bit. But, she's been using me for as long as I've known her.

It's my turn this time.

***Sarah's POV***

After I left Riley's house, I had gone home, as usual. Did homework, as usual. Then made dinner. As usual. After doing the dishes, I sat at the kitchen table, working on a project that was due a month from now.

My parents had left about an hour ago, and would be gone the whole week on business, leaving me to care for my annoying 13 year old brother, Kyle, who was in the living room playing video games like a demented zombie.

"You know," I called, "If you keep playing those games, you'll rot your brain."

"Too late. His brain is way past rotting and is now in the decomposing stage."

I jumped at the sound of my friend's voice.

"Riley, what the hell? How did you get in?"

"Back door" She shrugged as If it were the most natural thing in the world.

"The back door was locked…" I said slowly, as If speaking to a child. Which, I really was. Riley was almost too childlike, sometimes. She even looked it, with her wide green eyes, long wild brown hair, and short stature.

"Yes, and now it's not. Now that that's established, I need you to come with me."

"Where?" I was immediately on guard. What crazy shit did she want to pull now?

"Oh, you know….away. I was hoping you'd know." She looked down nonchalantly, playing with her fingers.

I raised an eyebrow. "Have you been smoking something lately?" I joked, knowing Riley would never get involved with any kind of drug.

"No, but I did buy some brownies from some guy on the corner on my way over here." She grinned, going over to the kitchen table, and sitting down.

I rolled my eyes. Then got back to the topic at hand.

"So, what do you want? It better be good for you to break into my house. You're glad my parents aren't home tonight."

"Oh, about that. I'm running away tonight. Wanna come with?" She stated as though she were asking me to go see a movie with her.

My heart stopped, and I froze. I couldn't speak. Was she serious?

"Hello? Are you coming or not? I'm running away with or without you, so hurry up and answer me." She snapped impatiently. She could have quite the temper.

"Riley…no. I can't. YOU can't. Why the hell would you want to run off?"

Riley laughed softly, looking at her scuffed up shoes. "You know why."

"Yeah, I know, but, why now?" I knew she wanted to get away from her father, but I didn't think she'd actually do it.

"Look", she snapped, "Excuse the hell out of me for wanting to get away from a house where I may get raped at any given moment. I got away this time, but who knows what will happen next time?"

My eyes grew even wider, and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't respond.

"So..." she started again, standing up, and folding her arms in front of her chest. "Are you running away with me, or am I gonna go play Goonies with myself?"

Finally, I could talk. "I'm…so sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just answer the damn question."

"Riley…I can't run away with you. I like my life here, no matter how much it's controlled. You can't leave, either."

Before I could blink, Riley was standing directly in front of me, staring at me with deadly eyes, which was awkward because I was way taller than her. I still stiffened all the same.

"Don't you _ever_," Riley growled, "Tell me what I can and can't do."

Never before in my life had I been subject to Riley's anger. I've seen it a few times, though not often. But, when it comes out, people get...really scared.

"I'm—I'm sorry." I stammered out, shaking.

I saw her eyes soften, and she stepped back. "Just don't do it again."

"Riley, can't you just think about this?" I saw her about to interrupt, but I continued, "Can't you just wait a night? Stay here for the night; we'll stay up and watch a bunch of movies, and if you still want to go tomorrow, then go. Just, please, wait a night."

I saw her hesitate, but then her defensive posture relaxed. "I'm still going, but if it makes _you_ feel better, then fine. I'll stay here for the night. But, first thing, I'm gone, baby." And just like that, that easy grin of hers was back on her face.

Sighing in relief, I sit down. If I know her at all, which I do, then she'll forget the whole thing ever happened. And I'm not worried about it happening again, her father drinks so much I'm surprised he remembers to buy more alcohol.

"Since this is my last night and all, I think I should choose which movie we watch first…."

Groaning, I respond, "Riley, I swear to god. How many times are you going to watch that damn movie before you get tired of it?"

She threw me an appalled look. "Never! The Lost Boys never gets old." She then snickered. "But they must _feed._"

Rolling my eyes good naturedly, I give in. "Fine, but after that I choose the movie, got it?"

She gave me a cute smile, and hopped up excitedly. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay. I guess I'll finish my project later, since _someone_ rudely interrupted."

I was unheard, however, as she was already heading upstairs to my room. Sighing, I go into the living room.

"Hey, brat. Be in bed by 10." I ordered, placing my hands on my hips.

"What?!" My brother argued, "Its Friday!"

"I know, but I said so, so do it. Or else I'll tell mom, and I don't think she'll be very happy to hear that you're being disrespectful to your elders…" Hah...I knew that got to him. Our mother was trying to raise us with manners, and was strict about her rules.

"Fine! Now leave me alone, I have two hours left!" He snapped, turning his attention back to his video game.

Rolling my eyes, yet again, I go upstairs to join my crazy best friend, who was most likely already waiting impatiently for me so she could start them movie.

"Sarah!" Riley called from the top of the stairs, "Sexy vampires aren't going to watch themselves, y'know! And even if they wanted to, they couldn't, you know…what with them being invisible in mirrors and all…"

"Stop your rambling, I'm coming!"

"Both of you shut up! I'm playing a game here." Kyle screamed.

Just then, the lights flickered off, then on again. "Whoa." I blinked. Then noticed it was raining outside. Hard.

Oh, right. There was supposed to be a huge storm tonight. Guess I better go dig out a few flashlights in case the power decides to go out.

"Riley!" I called, "Come here. I need to get some flashlights…but they're in the basement. Come with me?"

"Hell no! I'm not going down there. Are you insane? That's the first thing you learn in horror movies. Never go into the basement at night, especially when it's storming outside. That, and the virgin never dies. So ha. I'm safe. I'm not too sure about you, though, Miss cheerleader."

"Ok, then, _Randy_. I'll just get Kyle to get them." I yelled, referring to Scream, one of Riley's many favorite horror movies, and conveniently avoiding the virgin remark. I also heard my brother groan in annoyance.

"Hehe, avoiding the question, I see. Very sly, but unfortunately not sly enough." Riley had come down the stairs and was now standing in front of me, now showing the knowing smirk that I could hear in her voice.

"I'll let that slide though, missy. Fine, I'll help you get the flashlights. Kyle would probably get too scared."

"Bitch!" The brat yelled.

"YAY! I've always loved dogs. Can I be part wolf?" Riley said to my brother jovially.

"Freak." He muttered under his breath, yet we both heard him loud and clear.

"Ok, let's go now…" I said quickly before Riley could say anything else, and dragged her to the kitchen, where the door to the basement was. It was then that I noticed that she was soaking wet. And shaking. Bad.

"Riley! You're soaking wet! And tracking mud in my house. Go change your clothes, dammit."

"I don't have any here, remember?" She rolled her eyes.

So I rolled mine in return. "You can sleep in something of mine while yours dry."

She sighed in defeat. "As long as they're done by tomorrow. Don't think I've forgotten."

I grinned to myself. No. But she will. I better get the Lost Boys on before she dwells on it any more, though.

"Hey, smiley. Stop with the creepy grin. That's MY trademark." She joked, waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait by the door, and I'll run and get them…and damn you Riley, leave the door open this time."

She smiled guiltily, and looked the other way. "I couldn't help it" she whimpered, "I had to."

One time I had to go get something for my mom in the basement, and Riley was here, so I dragged her along. The little brat closed the door and locked it, laughing hysterically. She unlocked it eventually, but she probably should have kept it locked. I chased her around for a good two hours at least before giving up. She was a fast one.

"Yes, yes, I know. Did the devil make you do it?"

She looked at me with innocent eyes. "Impossible. The devil's not real."

She paused, and then continued, "Santa made me do it."

"It makes no difference if you're dyslexic."

"Haha! I read that joke before, Sarah. You should come up with your own material, it's funnier that way."

I pouted. "Yeah, just stay here, ok? Promise me you won't close the door on me again."

"Yes, yes, I promise. Now, go, woman. I want to change and watch hot vampires fight with pre-teens, already."

Sighing, I head down the stairs in the basement, grab the flashlights off the shelf, then quickly run up the stairs again.

"I wasn't going to shut the door, you know."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Whatever you say, Riley. Now, come on. I won't keep you from your Lost Boys any longer."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly, and ran up the stairs ahead of me, once again.

Sighing, I tossed a flashlight to my brother.

"Ow!"

Oops…it accidently hit him in the head. "Sorry." Actually, I'm not very sorry at all.

So I went upstairs.

***Riley's POV***

I was sitting on Sarah's bedroom floor when she walked in. She silently went over to a drawer and handed me a huge t-shirt and an old pair of shorts of hers.

"Thanks" I chirp, heading to her own personal bathroom, closing the door behind me.

Stripping my wet clothes, I shiver, and catch a glimpse of myself in her huge bathroom mirror. There was bruises everywhere…especially on my stomach. I gently trace them with my shaking fingers, and gag.

The whole thing makes me sick. I'm leaving tomorrow. This may be the last time I'll ever see Sarah, but somehow, I think I can manage.

Remembering where I was, I quickly changed into the clothes Sarah gave me. They were humongous on me, but hey, they were dry.

Gathering up my wet clothes, I walked back into Sarah's room, where she was getting a pillow and blanket for me, and setting them on the floor. She didn't notice me come out.

Grinning evilly, I pounce on her back, dropping my clothes in the process. Hehe…I can't help it. I love messing with people.

She screamed, then turned around and glared at me. "Riley, I swear to god. Can't you act your age for once?"

"Where's the fun in that?!"

Really, people are always too serious. They need to enjoy life more. It's there for a purpose.

She sighed, picking up my wet clothes and going out the door and down the hallway to the washer and dryer.

Collapsing on the floor, and wrapping myself in the blanket, I turn towards her small TV, getting ready for some serious gawking at the best movie ever.

"Want the light on or off?" She asked, coming back into the room.

"Hmm, off. The dark makes their pale skin glow even more than it already does." Yes, I'm a freak. But I seriously love this movie. It has everything! Hot vampires, leather, 80's music, greased-up saxophone guys, teased-hair, family, and motorcycles.

Basically everything I love! I rarely listen to new music. It's all about the 80's, baby. Plus, I'm a bit of a car and bike geek…I love them.

Ahem, anyway, Sarah shook her head and turned off the light, went over to her pink-covered bed and plopped down on her stomach, facing the TV.

"Alright, Riley, start the movie."

**A/N: Well? Any good? This chapter is the longest yet, so I hope you like it. :D**

**I know their reactions seem, well, unbelievable, but remember: Everyone shows their pain differently. And there's a reason as to why Sarah didn't think much on it, which hopefully you all picked up on. **

**Anyway, as you can tell, the good stuff is going to happen super soon, so please hang with me. :D**

**A special thanks to:**

lunamirrior

Msaju17

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it so far. ******

**Remember guy's, the more you review the faster I update. ;) **


	5. Fictional Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. **

*Sarah POV*

"Bitch", I heard a grumble from the floor. We had just started the Lost Boys and it was at the part where Michael first sees Star.

Sighing heavily, I shift so my head is resting comfortably on my arm.

"Riley, you do know that she is a fictional character, right? Neither is David. So jealousy is pretty much pointless." I heard her scoff, and then met her eyes as she sat up and glared at me.

"I hate Star, but not because of this so-called 'fictional jealousy'", she paused, using air-quotes to emphasize her point, "It's because it's her fault that they die at the end."

The brunette sniffled at this point, then continued, "Besides, I firmly believe that Star and David weren't even together. He doesn't seem bothered at all that she gets busy with Mr. Emerson over there," she pointed at the TV, where Michael was chasing after his love like a maniac, "but rather just annoyed because she won't become full-vamp. For whatever reason, I don't know, but they were most certainly not 'together'." She smiled cockily at me, and then proceeded to fall back down onto the floor.

I sat up and looked blankly at her from my bed. She's thought about this way too much.

"As I said earlier: You do know this is all fiction, correct? Who cares if they were supposed to be together or not…" Uh oh. Wrong thing to say.

She turned onto her back and glared up at me, crossing her arms. She looked like a toddler who had just gotten their favorite toy taken away.

"I do! And who cares if it's fiction? It's real to me. So don't be a bitch and talk to me like I don't know the difference between reality and fiction. Because I do. I just don't care."

I looked at her in shock. What the hell was up with her lately? She's been having massive mood-swings. This is so not like her.

"Riley, what the hell? If you're going to snap me up you can just leave now."

*Riley POV*

I don't know what was wrong with me today. Never in my life have I snapped at Sarah like this. All I know is that I have to get out of here. I need some air…I need—

I turned my attention to the screen where David and the boys had just ridden up on their motorcycles. Something inside me snapped together. I need to leave now. Waiting around until tomorrow wouldn't solve anything but delay my great escape.

"Okay then, sweetness. I'm goin'. Nice knowing ya." With that, I jump up, bow elaborately toward Sarah, and then rush out her door. I don't need to take anything with me. I can feel it. I don't know what's going to happen to me, I just know I'm going to be okay.

"Wait, Riley! You're making a big mistake. It's raining outside!" I heard her voice follow after me. I ran down her stairs, past her little brother who was too wrapped up in his video game to notice anything else, and straight out in the pouring rain.

Breathing in the smell, I smiled freely. This is it. I'm going to get out of here…

"Riley!" I whipped my head around to see Sarah standing in the door.

"Get back in here...now. I'm not messing around." She demanded angrily, hands on hips.

I choked back a sob. I hadn't realized I was crying. "Me either, Sarah. Not this time."

A flash of lightning from above startled us both. I laughed through my tears, though the rain washed them away.

"Riley, you are insane. Positively insane. Get your ass in here, now. Before I call your Dad." She warned.

I froze. She wouldn't…

Sarah then stepped out of the house, running towards me. I started to back up when she grabbed my arm, trying to pull me.

"No." I demanded. She can't stop me.

Another flash of lightning. But this time we ignored it.

I shoved her off, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy.

With what little energy I had left, I took off running. I didn't look back.

I didn't hear her behind me, yet I knew she was there. Still chasing after me, trying to get me to stay in this pathetic little town just to make her life more interesting. It wasn't fair…

My thoughts soon faded, and everything turned black.

**A/N: I guess you all can guess what happens next. :D**

**I'd like to thank lunamirrior, Artemis-moongoddess89, Verbophobic, and JacquiLegs for your reviews. They keep me updating. :D**

**Also, a huge apology to Eternal Night 2008 for offending. I meant the whole idea in general, not your story personally. I've been super busy, but when I get the chance I'll try to sit down and read yours. I've apologized once before, but again, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had so much to do lately, but now I'm planning on getting these chapters out sooner.**

**R&R!**


	6. Where the hell are we?

***Riley's POV***

'_Riley….'_

I stirred in my dreamless sleep, ignoring whatever was calling my name and gently swatting my cheek. Well, I was ignoring it until the gentle swats became strong hits.

"Ow…watch the face…", I grumbled, hitting away the hand and opening my eyes. I blinked in confusion. There stood Sarah in front of me, looking troubled. It wasn't Sarah standing there that confused me the most, though. It was what was behind her.

The ocean. There are no oceans close by where we live.

I looked down, running my fingers through the sand. Ah, must be a beach.

Slapping myself for the obvious thought, I looked at Sarah who was staring at me like I was a pile of green goo.

"You don't have a concussion, do you?", she asked sarcastically. Gee, so glad to know she's worried about me.

"I don't know…what are concussions supposed to feel like?"

She gave me a look, which soon vanished, and the confusion appeared again.

"Riley…how did we end up here? I remember chasing after you last night, and I must have passed out. I just woke up and you were right next to me. Oh, god…You didn't drag me out to the middle of nowhere did you? Get it through your tiny brain, I don't want to run away!"

What the hell? I'm starting to think she's the crazy one in this friendship. And my brain is not tiny. I'm smart…sometimes.

Feeling a little offended, I very nicely replied, "Don't be stupid. I blacked out while I was running away from your blond ass. I just woke up, which you were the cause of, by the way. Besides, how do you expect a skinny 5'4 girl to drag your bulky cheerleader body all the way to the freaking beach?"

Sarah scowled at me hatefully. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

She growled. "Whatever. I don't know how we got here, but let's figure out where 'here' is exactly."

"Yes, master. Can I shine your shoes next?!"

Her eye twitched. "Look, I have no patience for you right now, but we have to stick together until we find out where we are."

Damn. Sarah was right. Though, I could always ditch her and find out myself, but as bitchy as she is, I can't do that to her. She might get herself hurt. After all, it was night time in an unfamiliar town.

"Maybe I have no patience for you", I mumbled under my breath as I followed her up a path and onto a road lined with streetlights. Either she didn't hear me or just ignored it, as she didn't even look back at me.

About two minutes later, I got bored. "So, how do you think we got here? Do you think we could have sleep-walked here? Or maybe the wind from the storm carried us away." My eyes widened, "Or maybe aliens came and abducted us for experiments and accidently put us back in the wrong town…"

Sarah's head snapped back and she glared at me with more than just annoyance. "Riley. Shut up. I am in no mood fo---", She was cut off from her sentence by my hand on her mouth.

"Shhhh! You hear that?", I whispered. I could faintly hear something. It sounded like music. She ripped my hand off her mouth.

"Yeah, c'mon!", she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted off. I took off after her, almost skipping. I don't know why, but I had a good feeling about this.

As we got closer, the music became clearer. It was some song by Alice Cooper. Yay. I love him.

We kept running until we reached the source of the music. It was a huge area completely filled with cool looking people. There were roller coasters and food places scattered everywhere. This place looks really familiar.

"Ooh, Sarah, a party!" I yelled in delight.

I could barely feel her beside me, there were so many people. "Riley. It looks like a boardwalk.", she screamed in my ear.

I winced. "I hear ya, no need to yell so loud." She rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice slightly.

"Why does everyone look so weird?" She asked me, looking at everyone who seemed to crawl out of a bad 80s movie.

"I have no idea, but I like it." I grinned, showing off my teeth. "Plus, it's not any better than two dirty teenage girls running around in their pajamas. Come to think of it, this is kind of dangerous." I frowned, but then shrugged the thought away. There were a lot of people around here.

"Thank you Riley for the calming statement." She mumbled, looking around at the crowd around us. She then walked up to a guy with blond hair and a long black coat who had his back turned, and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me."

"You're welcome." I grinned cheekily to her back as the guy turned around. I looked around some more at the people passing by while listening to Sarah's conversation.

"…Uh, can…can you, uh tell me where exactly we're, um, at…M-my friend and I kind of got l-lost…" I heard her stutter nervously and I smirked to myself. He must be really hot or something because she can hardly speak. Feeling someone's eyes on me, I turned my head to look at them both.

"You're in California. Santa Carla, California." None other than Kiefer Sutherland answered. And he was looking right at me.

But he didn't look like Kiefer Sutherland…I mean, he didn't look like Kiefer now. He looked like sexy vampire Kiefer…

Wait a minute, did he just say Santa Carla?

**A/N: Haha! There you guys go. Another update. They are finally in Santa Carla. What will happen next? :O**

**Find out by dropping me a review! ;) **

**Thanks to ThexHushxSound for reviewing the last chapter. Yes, I'm back! ^.^**


	7. Weirdness

*Sarah's POV*

"San..Santa Carla?", I choked out. This can't be possible. Earlier I just thought the similarity between this guy and young Kiefer Sutherland was eerie. Now this Kiefer-lookalike is claiming this place Riley and I magically got sucked into is Santa Carla? What the hell was going on here?

I stared blankly at his face, which was too busy looking in Riley's direction to notice me. I glanced at her, who was staring at him like he had two heads, then quickly turned back to him.

The man raised his platinum blond eyebrow, and took his gaze off Riley to look at me like I was stupid.

"That's what I said, sweetheart. You got a hearing problem?"

"N-no… I just—we're not from around here.", I explained lamely. It wasn't a complete lie, after all.

"Well, that much is obvious." He then smiled charmingly and took a few steps toward Riley, somewhat pushing me out of the way.

I frowned. Well, that was rude. And weird. Kiefer Sutherland---or should I say, David, just pushed me out of the way… This has got to be a dream. Yes, a dream. Besides, no one has chosen Riley over me before. It's just not how things go.

"I'm David." He announced proudly, grinning so that his teeth gleamed in the moonlight. I gulped. Even if this is a dream, Riley's made me watch the Lost Boys enough time to know what those teeth can do. "And you are…?", he purred to my friend, who was still watching him, mouth agape.

I scowled. I hate being ignored, even if this is a dream, so I stalk forward and stand behind Riley, grabbing her shoulders protectively.

"None of your business. Now leave us alone, we're busy."

'David' looked at me with annoyance. "I don't believe I was talking to you, peaches, and you didn't seem too busy when you came over asking me where you were. So don't even try that excuse."

My mouth dropped open. What the hell gives dream-David the right to—

My thoughts were cut off by dream-Riley, who seemed to come out of her little daze. Wow, was this a specific dream or what?

"I'm Riley," she chirped, her hair falling in her eyes as she bounced on her feet. She grinned up at him, "And this is Sarah".

He looked down at her with a look on his face I couldn't quite place, and smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently, all the while staring into her eyes. "Well, then, Riley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

What the hell? Was this my dream or Riley's?

I looked at her, my mouth once again agape. "Don't tell him our names, are you insane?!", I yelled at her. Sheesh. Even in my dream Riley can be stupid.

She then glared at me and pinched my arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I yelped, rubbing my arm.

Wait a minute….it hurt…and 'David' is still there…

This isn't a dream.

Okay, deep breaths, Sarah. Everything is going to be okay.

"For you being such a pain in the ass, that's what it was for. Lighten up once in a while, will you? It's a wonder why you're so popular back home."

What I want to know is why she's so damn calm right now. Maybe she thinks it's a dream right now?

David then spoke up again, "Home? Where's that?", he asked Riley inquiringly, still turning on the charm.

Wait…charm…vampire…vampires drink blood. Blood from humans. Vampires charm humans so they can drink their blood. That must be why he's so interested in Riley!

My heart stopped. He's going to kill us. Shit! I have to warn her.

I tuned back into the real world, if you could even call it that. Riley scoffed, "Her home. Not mine anymore."

David seemed to smirk even more. "Why? You a run-away?"

She grinned. "Something like that."

Ew. They were flirting. Maybe he liked to play with his food before eating it. Poor Riley. Enough was enough, I had to get her away from him and tell her what's going on.

"Riley! We need to go. Now." I barked at her. They both looked at me like I was interrupting the best conversation they ever had.

"I think she wants to stay." He growled at me, wrapping an arm around Riley's shoulders and giving her another smile that seemed…tender?

What the hell? I was officially weirded out.

Though, believe it or not, things got even weirder from here as the sound of motorcycles surrounded us.


	8. Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys.**

*Riley's POV*

It took me a moment, but I finally realized that I wasn't dreaming. Oh, no.

This was way too awesome to be a dream. And Weird. Pretty much a combination of the two. Though, the awesomeness obviously outweighed the weird factor.

As impossible as it seems, David is real, at least in this freaky ass universe. And apparently so are the others.

Three motorcycles pulled around all of us, each holding a certain member of the classic vampire gang. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I always wished that these boys were real, as sad as that may seem. Now that I'm face to face with them, I'm confused as hell. Surprisingly, though, I'm not scared. Not one little bit.

Which is kind of stupid, but hey, I never said I was smart.

"Boys, this is Riley," David's sharp voice rang through my ears, and I eyed his arm around my shoulders. Well, what do you know? God DOES love me.

"And not like it matters, but I'm Sarah." She snapped, glaring at everyone. Meh, she's just jealous. Feeling a bit like myself again, I leaned into David, wrapping my arm around his waist. Heh, I think he liked that considering the fact he hugged me to him even harder.

If any other strange guy came up to me and threw his arm around my shoulders I'd freak the hell out and push him away, but this was different. I was freaking ecstatic right now.

"That's Paul, Marko, and Dwayne." he pointed to all of them. "My brothers". A fang poked out the side of his mouth as he smirked.

"The resemblance is shocking," I said with sly grin. They all shared amused glances.

The moment was interrupted by Sarah none-too-subtly clearing her throat. She was annoying me really bad right now. Couldn't she just let me have my moment for at least a few minutes?

"Riley," Sarah snapped, "It is time to go, now." Uh oh. I don't think that David liked that very much, but why does he even care? Not that I'm complaining, but he just met me about ten minutes ago.

"She's not going anywhere with you", he snapped, growling at her. The others seemed to growl with him. Dang, they can be scary.

"David," I interrupted, and he looked down at me in surprise, his face softening a bit, "She's right, I should probably get going now." I said, regretting every word.

He dropped his arms, but looked extremely unhappy about it.

"Meet me here tomorrow night at this time," he said, rather than asked. Once again, not that I minded. "Alone", he added.

"Aw, but you're a stranger. It's not safe to hang around with strangers", I said playfully. He chuckled before he replied.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Well, he could always eat me, but I wasn't about to voice that worry. "Fine," I sighed, "I'll be here."

"Riley!" I heard Sarah snap.

David and I both ignored her, and he smiled. "Good. See you tomorrow. Come on, boys."

With that, he bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I blinked dreamily. Okay seriously, now I can die happy.

We watched each other as he walked over to his motorcycle and hopped on, the rest following his lead.

He gave me one last grin before riding off. Sarah waited until they were all gone before saying, well, yelling, anything.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? I mean, of course you are, but really, Riley---", I cut her off by giggling like a maniac.

"That was awesome!" I gasped out. Now that the vampires were gone, the reality of the situation just sunk in, and I let the excitement pour out.

Sarah still looked pissed off. "Okay, I don't know how, or why, we're here, but what I do know is that there is no way you're meeting him here tomorrow. Need I remind you that they are vampires?"

"I know! I'm not completely stupid, but I am coming here tomorrow. I don't think David will try to suck my blood. If that's what he wanted to do, he would have done it tonight. Trust me."

Sarah's eye twitched. "Trust you? Why the hell would I do that? It's your fault that we're even here in the first place."

I frowned. Why am I blamed for everything? "Hey, wait a minute. How is this my fault?"

She growled at me, glaring daggers. I stepped back a little. "It's your fault for running out in the middle of the night! If we just stayed in the house then none of this probably would have happened."

I barked out a bitter laugh. "It's your own fault for running after me. If you hadn't followed me, you wouldn't be here. You're just mad because you have no one to blame but yourself."

Sarah looked at me with a look of loathing on her face, and if I was perfectly honest with myself, it hurt. Bad.

"You're right; I'll never make that same mistake again. You know what? Do what you want tomorrow, I don't care anymore. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. I'm going to find a way out of here one way or the other."

I was too hurt to argue with her. "Fine. Have a nice life."

She turned her back on me, and started to walk off, but not before looking at me one last time. "Oh, I will."

Biting my lip, I took in my surroundings. Fine. Who needs her? I'll be fine on my own.

It was then that I noticed my clothes, and bare feet. First things first, I need to do some shopping. It's the 80's, after all. I can't go around with no shoes…

Shuddering at my fear of needles, not to mention aids infected needles, I glued my eyes to the ground, walking to the nearest clothing shop I found.

Considering my lack of money, it's a damn good thing I'm a fast runner.

**P.S. **

**RIP Corey Haim.**


	9. Little Corey Feldman!

***Sarah's POV***

I stormed through the crowds of people, looking for the one building in this crazy ass place that could probably help me.

Pushing passed some random teen with a Mohawk, I finally found what I was looking for. Rushing inside, I immediately locked eyes with someone who would hopefully be my ticket out of this place.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not so nicely, his gruff voice sounding unnatural for his age.

"Yes, uh, I'm looking for a job, and I was wondering if—"

"You new here?" he cut off rudely, glaring at me.

"Erm, yeah, so I really need a job…" I replied nervously. I can't believe I'm talking to little Corey Feldman.

"Name?"

"Sarah…Sarah Johnson."

He eyed me up and down cynically, and I jumped as the other frog brother came to stand in front of me too.

"Why are you dressed so weird?", he asked, though not as rudely as before.

"This is Santa Carla. Everybody's dressed weird." I quipped. Yes! Score one for Sarah.

I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his face, but it was quickly dissolved.

"True. So, who are you staying with? Meet any new friends lately?" he spat out the word friends as if it were poison.

"Well, no one. I sort of…_ran away_ with my friend Riley, but we kind of went our separate ways."

He raised a stoic eyebrow at me, and I had to wonder if I was already saying too much.

"Why?" the other frog brother spoke up. I glared at him, but replied anyway.

"She met these guys, and I didn't trust them. So we decided to do our own thing." I needed their help, but I wasn't going to let them know that I already knew about vampires. The best thing to do is play dumb.

The two shared a look before turning and looking at me seriously. "That's a good thing. Always trust your gut here in Santa Carla."

Damn, these two were weird. Riley would have the time of her life if she weren't such a fan of evil bloodsuckers.

"Yeah, so can I please get a job here?" Who knew how long I'd be here? I might as well earn some money. Plus, I'd be safe. Well, sort of.

"Not only that, but we're going to let you stay here. For now, anyway. You can sleep in the back room, and work during the days," I grinned happily, "but in the meantime, read this."

Feldman slapped the 'Vampires Everywhere' comic into my hands.

I glanced down at it, then up to him. I'd think this was positively insane if I hadn't seen the movie. Wait, this is insane.

"It could save your life one day. You'll be safe here for now, but someday, you're going to need it."

I smiled gratefully at them. "By the way, I'm Edgar, and this is my brother Allan. You start work tomorrow, and the pays minimum wage. I'll pay you by day, so you can get yourself some decent clothes. For now, you can use some of my mom's old clothes. There's an old mattress in there that you can sleep on, and I'll bring you the clothes and some blankets in an hour. That's when we close. Now, don't make me regret this."

"Thank you so much, and don't worry, I won't."

They both nodded at me, and watched me head back to the room I'd be staying in for awhile. It was better than outside on the street somewhere, which is probably where Riley is right now. I sighed with annoyance. She can take care of herself.

Right now I need to focus on how to get myself back home. Maybe if I let the movie play out the way it's supposed to, Riley and I will be sent back.

I shoved the old mattress with my foot, and watched as dust flew up from it. I coughed and patted it, trying to get it as clean as I could. When I was satisfied, I sat down and looked at the comic book I had been given.

I sighed. May as well kill some time.

***Riley's POV***

I laid down on a deserted part of the beach, catching my breath. I looked at my loot, laying at my side, and grinned. I love 80s fashion. I had managed to grab a pair of neon green leg warmers, an acid-washed mini skirt, an awesome pair of Dr. Martens, and a Led Zepplin band shirt.

I'm not particularly fond of the Led, but hey, it's a cool shirt. I didn't have enough time to grab myself a jacket before the employees got suspicious, though. Oh, well, I'll have to do without for now. I'll just grab one another day.

I jumped at the sound of a strange growling noise before I realized that it was my stomach.

Dang. I should have grabbed some food while I was still on the boardwalk. I could always go back, but I like this spot.

Yawning, I curled up on the soft sand. Grinning lazily to myself, I mulled over all that happened today. Heh, I have a date with a supposedly fictional character tomorrow. Here's hoping he doesn't decide to take a bite out of me.

My thoughts drifted to Sarah. I hope she's okay….

Growling to myself, I flipped onto my side, getting ready to get some sleep. I shouldn't worry. She'll be fine. Besides, she's the one who left me.

Even though all this caused a fight with her, I wouldn't change a thing. Giggling happily, I ran my fingers through the sand, closing my eyes in content.

At least I'm finally free.

**Review!**


	10. First Day in Santa Carla

***Sarah's POV***

"Sarah! Wake up! Time to get to work", I rolled over sleepily, glancing up at 'Edgar'.

"You start in thirty minutes. There's a bathroom just through that door," he pointed in an opposite direction. "Get yourself cleaned up."

I nodded and sat up, yawning widely, and pushed off the blanket he gave me last night. He looked at me and nodded firmly, like some sort of General.

I rolled my eyes and rose to my feet, grabbing the old flower patterned shirt and faded jeans I neglected to look at last night. Scrunching my nose up in disgust, I headed towards the bathroom. It'll do until my first paycheck.

Once I took a quick shower, I quickly dressed in the slightly oversized clothes and headed out.

Allan was stocking a shelf full of comic books and nodded at me, again with the monotone expression.

"You're working the cash register", I jumped at the sound of Edgars voice and nodded, walking over to the checkout table, and sat on the stool behind it.

I sighed as he switched the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. This was going to be a long day.

***Riley's POV***

My eyes snapped open.

Why did I feel a hand rubbing my leg?

I then remembered where I was and quickly sat up, looking for the source of my discomfort. Bile rose in my throat as I saw an old homeless man leaning over me, dementia clearly in his eyes. It reminded me too much of what happened before I left.

"What are you doing?" I barked, protectively folding myself into my arms. It was daytime, but we were the only ones on this part of the beach right now.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?", his toothless grin stretched across his face, as he leaned in closer to me, the smell of stale liquor tainting his breath.

I quickly jumped up and growled at him. "Stay away from me!"

He laughed hysterically; tears running down his face as I grabbed my things and pushed passed him, knocking him down.

I could still hear him laughing as I made my way back to the boardwalk. Jeez, and people say I'm crazy. I grinned. Maybe they're right, but at least I'm not batshit insane like smiley back there.

Yet, anyway. I will be if I don't find me some damn food soon. I stopped and sniffed myself. And find a place to take a shower. All I had on were the Dr. Martens and Sarah's clothes. Scratching my head, I looked for a small mini mart.

Walking into the nearest one, I quickly pocketed a small bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. As I was reaching toward a pack of the super-80s razors, the pimply boy behind the counter apparently spotted me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Turning my face away from him, I grabbed the razors and a bag of chips nearby, and ran out of the store as he screamed for me to stop. Aw, the 80s and their poor security systems. Gotta love 'em.

I sprinted back towards the ocean, where the showers to clean yourself off were. Quickly dry-shaving my legs and armpits, remarkably without cutting myself too badly, I turned on the water and lathered my hair, while washing my body under the now sopping wet clothes.

Once I was rinsed off, I ignored the people staring at me and walked off towards the bathrooms, getting dressed quickly.

I smiled at myself in the streaked bathroom mirror. I don't look half-bad in 80s getup. I quickly combed my fingers through my hair and strode out of the dirty room.

Holding the bag of chips under my arm, I walked up the boardwalk once more and sat on a bench, eating my breakfast.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen here in Santa Carla. Were the Emerson's here yet? I didn't see Laddie on any of the bikes when we met the boys. Have they even tried to turn him yet? Star? Maybe they left them at the cave…

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I scarfed down the rest of the bag. I'll find out soon enough.

It then occurred to me that I was in the world of The Lost Boys…

Grinning evilly to myself, I set off to find a certain pair of vampire hunters.

***Sarah's POV***

"Here you go. Have a nice day." I smiled, turning on the charm towards some teenage boy, handing him his Superman comics.

"T-thank you", he stuttered, smiling dorkily, and running out of the store to his friends who were looking at me with smirks on their faces.

Sighing out of exhaustion, I glanced at the clock. It was 4:25. Edgar told me I get off when it gets dark, which should be around eight. I took my break about an hour ago, too, so I'm stuck here. Groaning inwardly, I opened up a nearby comic, having read the vampire one last night.

I put it down as I heard the bell chime, indicating a customer had just entered. I didn't bother to look up, Allan was in the store right now and he'd keep an eye on whoever walked in.

"Well,_ heeelllo_. How are you this fine day?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

I raised my head to look at Riley, who obviously hadn't spotted me yet. She was too busy smirking at Allan to notice.

He said nothing, but kept an eye on her. "Well, you're a cute one. Silent, but cute nonetheless.", she grinned at him. I could have sworn I saw him blush a little bit.

"Can I help you?" Edgar demanded as he walked in.

"Hm, naw. I don't think so."

"Then what are you doing here?" He spat out, looking at her strange choice of clothing. I rolled my eyes. Riley's outfit was so her.

"Oh, you know, just saying 'hi'…", her voice trailed off as she saw me staring at her, and her eyes widened.

"Well, well, well. I should have known you'd come here." I didn't say anything as I glared.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." She chirped happily.

"You know this girl?", Edgar barked.

"Um, yeah. This is Riley, the friend I was telling you about." Riley grinned and fake-curtsied towards him.

His expression turned even darker, if possible. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're not going to buy anything."

Riley sighed theatrically. "Oh, okay, I'm leaving. Sorry to bother you." I smirked. She wasn't sorry at all.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm, and handing her a comic. "Be careful about who you hang around with here in Santa Carla. Read this. Our number's on the back if you need us. Let's hope you don't."

I could tell she was trying not to laugh. "Need you for what, exactly?"

Please, like she didn't know.

"You don't want to find out."

With that said, she giggled, and pranced out the store, glancing back at me and winking.

I growled, but quickly covered it up with a smile as a customer came in.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing the last of her anytime soon.


	11. Riley's Hot Date! :D

***Riley's POV***

I'm not surprised one bit that Sarah turned to the Frog Brothers. She's the type of person who actually likes the protagonists.

I made a face as I walked through the crowds of people, looking for David. It was now around 9:00 PM, so he should be here by now.

If she even thinks of trying to touch the vampires she'll be in a world of hurt. I'm here now, and I'm not going to give them up without a fight. That is, if I don't get eaten by them first.

I gulped. David didn't seem to want me as food, but you never know.

Shivering, I sat down on a nearby bench. I really need to get me a jacket.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice when someone sat beside me.

"Have you been waiting long?" David spoke into my ear, making me jump. I stood up and turned towards him, with a huge grin on my face. It was still so unbelievable. I've been in love with this guy since I was eight, which was when I first saw the movie.

"No, don't worry. I just got here." He stepped closer to me and we both turned, starting to walk off to god-knows-where.

"That's good." he grinned down at me, and I could have sworn I saw his fangs gleam. Damn, that was hot.

We didn't say anything for a moment as we walked. I noticed a lot of people staring at us. I pouted slightly. Probably can't believe someone as ugly as me is friends with probably the sexiest guy in Santa Carla.

Meh. Screw 'em .

I flinched out of surprise when I felt his arm snake around my waist, but I soon relaxed. Whoah. Didn't expect that. You'd think I'd be scared with my potential killer next to me, but I was strangely at ease.

"Are you okay?" he asked in what seemed to be concern, but hey, you never know.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a rough couple of days." I blew the hair out of my eyes and grinned crookedly at him.

He smirked. "Oh, that's right. You're a little runaway." I snickered.

"Not working the night away just yet." I bounced a little as we walked towards a cotton candy stand.

"You better not be." he squeezed my waist a little harder before I pulled away from him and ran up to the stand. He stood behind me and paid the cashier, handing me the huge wad of sugary goodness.

"Thanks", I tore off a big piece and stuck it in my mouth, letting it dissolve. God, I love cotton candy. I grinned and stuck it under his nose. "Want some?"

David grabbed a hold of my hand and bit off some of it. I watched him rip it off with his teeth. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from going into a fit of laughter.

The thought that those teeth, which have probably sunken into thousands of necks, were now eating bright pink cotton candy was freaking hilarious.

At least, in my book it was.

"So..." Davey said, swallowing the candy, "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you run away?"

I hesitated. "It's complicated. Long story short, I had some problems back home and ran off. My friend Sarah ran after me to bring me back, and somehow we ended up here. She wants to go back, but there's no way in hell I'm going back to that place." I finished off the cotton candy and threw the stick in a nearby trash can.

I know he wanted to ask me what those problems were, but he held back. "So, are you going to stay here, or go somewhere else?" he pried.

I laughed slightly. "Where else would I go? Plus, I kind of like it here." Understatement. I love it here.

"Good. That's good." he had a predatory look in his eyes. Oh, god. I almost forgot that he was higher up on the food chain than I was.

Yet I snuggled into him as he pulled me to him again. What? I was cold…

"You should really be wearing a jacket, you know.", he slowly ran his hand up and down my arm, creating goose bumps that the weather wasn't the cause of.

I stayed silent and hugged him with both arms. He was comfortably warm. Shouldn't he be cold if he's a vampire?

Damn you, Twilight, for screwing up my definition of a real vampire.

"Should've grabbed one before you left your place," he said lightly.

"Don't have one," I muttered, burying my face into his chest.

"What, a jacket or a place?" he said again, still carrying on the joking tone.

I scoffed. "Either."

I felt him stiffen. "Seriously?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that's essentially what happens when you run away…"

He didn't look amused. Is that a good or a bad thing?

"Then where did you sleep last night?" he looked mad. I think I've said too much..

"Well, once Sarah left, I went down to the beach-"

"You mean that annoying blond friend of yours? She left you alone? At night?" He growled.

That surprised me. Why was he getting so angry…?

"Well, yeah, but I'm fine. I crashed on the beach. No one bothered me aside from the hobo who tried to molest me this morning, but nothing too bad."

I flinched as his nails dug into my arm and looked away. He noticed and immediately loosened his grip.

"What did he look like?" He demanded in a whisper.

"Like a homeless man. I don't know, I didn't get a good look", I lied, averting my eyes. I'm not a bad liar, but for some reason it was hard for me right now.

"Riley", he said lowly, "If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to figure out who it was my way. And I don't think you'll like my way very much."

A chill went down my spine. "Are you threatening me?" I whispered back, wide-eyed. This is probably where I should be scared, but all I felt was simple curiosity. And, to be honest with myself, I was a little turned on. Who wouldn't be by this guy?

I hadn't noticed, but he'd backed me into a deserted alley. My back was now against the wall. He smiled gently, running his hand through my hair.

"No, not you. Other people, however…", he trailed off, smirking at me.

"It still counts as a threat. You're threatening to hurt other people if I don't tell you who it was. Now that I think about it, this is blackmail, too." I frowned, in thought.

"See, this is what I get for talking to strangers." I sighed. "You're not going to kill and/or rape me are you?"

He dropped his smirk, and looked into my eyes. "Do you really think that little of me, Riley?"

"I-I don't know you", I stuttered nervously, staring back. He really had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen.

He leaned his head closer to mine, and I felt his breath on my face "You like me, though. You know me at least a little bit."

I once again swallowed drily. "I like lots of people. I'm a nice person."

He chuckled lightly. "Not like you like me"

His lips were so close to mine. He must have seen me staring, because he pulled away, the smirk on his face again.

"Now, what did this guy look like?"

_**A/N:**_

_**Here's a little Riley/David action for my awesome readers ;)**_

_**Well, whatcha think so far?**_


End file.
